Replaced
by Mellicce
Summary: Gau has been dealing with the death the death of Raikou for a while now. Finally when he thinks everything is going well, a familiar figure turns up, with no memories of him.
1. Chapter 1

Raikou was gone. He had been for a while now. His smile, his kindness...all gone. Ripped away from them through the actions of a selfish man.

The two stood in front of a tombstone. Soft sobs came from the young girl's lips, her blond bangs covering her eyes as she squatted in front of her brother's tombstone. Gau stood behind her, back straight, hand raised to have black eyes stare at the bracelet that was permanently attached to his wrist. He forced back tears that threatened to fall onto the red Amaryllis that surrounded the two. "It's...already been a year...hasn't it?" The young Wakachi asked aloud. Only a small nod and more tears came as a reply.

Gau couldn't take it anymore. A swift turn on the heel, he turned his back on the ruins of the Shimizu family. He turned his back on the tombstone that held his best friends name. He turned his back on shirogamon, the blade that stood behind the tomb. With slow but steady footsteps, he left Raimei to cry, tears finally spilling onto the glowing red flowers he carefully tried not to crush.

A year, he had been without Raikou. A year, he had been with a broken heart. A year, the only thought that went through his head over and over was 'If only I had been there to take the blow for him, maybe he would still be alive today." Gau knew that Raikou would disapprove of this thinking, that he would scold him for it, but Gau thought it truth. Gently touching the scar that marred his chest and stomach, his eyes drifting up into the sky once the trees had finally cleared away to show the gray clouds.

"Raikou-san..." A soft whisper came from his throat, "Why aren't you here with me...?"

The pair moved onto the bus, their faces sullen. "So..." Raimei began, taking her seat at the very back next to Gau. "How are you getting along?" She looked to him, a few stray tears still on her cheeks. Gau reached out, gently brushing them away, giving her a forced smile. The time for mourning had passed.

"I'm getting along fine," he commented. "I mean, other than being a little lonely in the new apartment," a small chuckle emitted from his lips as he turned forwards, hands in his lap. "I'll probably start looking for a roommate soon."

"Good luck," Raimei said, trying to make her voice sound cheerful. "You know if you can't find one you can just come back and stay with one of us. I'm sure Tabari-sensei or Koichi wouldn't mind," kicking her feet gently, she looked away from the black haired boy. The conversation seemed to stop, neither of them really knowing what to say.

It wasn't long before the bus came to a stop, the duo getting off. They stood there for a few minutes, in awkward silence. "Well," Raimei began. "I guess I'll be seeing you, Gau," slowly she turned around.

"Yeah," the Wakachi said, rubbing the back of his head. "See you..." Turning around, he took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He could hear Raimei's footsteps receding as his slowly started, making the distance between them greater.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring up at the blank white apartment ceiling, Gau let a sigh cross his lips. Finding a roommate was hard. Harder than he thought. He just didn't click with any of the people he interviewed, and the one he seemed to like even a smidge was running from the debt collectors. Not someone you wanted to be living with.

Looking at his list, he only had one more person to interview for the day, and he would be there in a few minutes. Hopefully it wasn't another hippy, or another unemployed mess who just needed a place to stay. Gau felt sorry for them, but not enough to give them a place to call home.

The buzzer rang and Gau walked up to click the button, allowing the person in. Checking the paper again, he looked over the initial's of the man coming up the stairs. No picture, no name, no age. Gau knew next to nothing about this man, other than the initials, S.R., that made up his name.

Hearing a soft knock at the door, Gau took a deep breath. He looked up from the paper, his eyes moving over to the door as he slowly walked over to it, hand raising to grip the knob. Hopefully it wasn't a rapist or serial killer he was about to open the door to. He didn't even bother to peek out of the peep hole before turning the knob, opening the door to the man who may soon be his new roommate.

"Hello," the figure said. "You must be Meguro Gau?" Gau just stood there, the paper slipping out of his hands and onto the floor. There stood the taller figure. The mop of pink hair, hanging down to his shoulders. His familiar brown eyes bore into Gau's, as the younger, shorter boy just looked on. His mouth hung open as he stared at the man. "Are you okay?" An eyebrow raised to question the boy, no concern entering his voice.

"R-raikou-san...?" His voice caught in his throat at the name. It wasn't possible. They saw him die. Or, they assumed he was dead. There was no telling after the activation of the Shrina Banshou. After all, Raikou's body hadn't been found.

The man raised an eyebrow, his brown eyes hiding behind their lids for a second or two. "Do I know you?" He asked. Oh how Gau missed that voice. He could just remember it praising hi- wait...What did he just ask?

"W-what?" Gau asked, taken aback. "Raikou-san, it's me! Meguro Gau!" He raised his arm, showing the Wakachi bracelet that hung from it. "We were partners when we were with Kairoshuu! You...you saved me! You have to remember me!" Raikou took a step back, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I don't remember any of that. Are you sure you have the right person?" He asked. Gau just looked down, defeated, his hands curling into fists. He didn't remember him? At all?

"I...I see," the boy said, trying to keep tears from his eyes. "W-what about Yoite? Do you at least remember him? And Miharu? And Raimei?" The boy forced his head up again, catching Raikou nodding.

"Of course I remember Raimei. But the other two...Yoite and Miharu was it? No, I don't remember those names." Gau couldn't believe it. He wouldn't believe it. Raikou had to remember all of them! He was just fooling the boy. Yeah, that was it.

"Ah, where are my manners!" Gau said suddenly. "Please, come in," he moved aside and watched as the pink haired man walked past him, and to his couch, taking a seat on the white upholstery. Gau busied himself with getting a drink and some snacks ready. Setting the drinks down on the table, he swallowed, sitting on the chair that was turned towards the couch.

"It's wonderful to see you again...Raikou," the black haired man said, staring down at the cup in his hands. After a pause, silence filling the air, he heard a soft laugh.

"I'm sorry Gau. It's hard to pretend I don't know you," came the reply. Gau jumped up, pointing a finger at him.

"You're so mean!" He cried, before pausing. The pink haired man stared at him with a look of shock, and confusion. "Oh! Sorry! I...I'm terribly sorry. Just saying my thoughts aloud." Mentally cursing himself for doing that, Gau bit his lip, sitting back down. His daydream seemed so real. Why wouldn't Raikou just admit it already?

"Um, yes well...I'm running late for an appointment," as he stood, Gau stood, hitting his knee against the table. Sitting abruptly, Gau held onto his aching shin.

"Don't go!" He cried. "Please! I have a room available for cheap. That's why you came right? Please don't go. It's yours if you want it!" Raikou thought, before nodding.

"Yes, I do need a place...I can live here, then?"

"Of course!" Gau exclaimed. "We can go file the paperwork right now!" A smile came onto Raikou's face. The kind, caring smile Gau had missed so much.

"I look forwards to living with you, Meguro Gau." The samurai extended a hand warmly to the boy, who took it after a moment of hesitation. The shake sealed the deal, and Gau walked to the door, hiding the feelings of pure happiness welling up inside of him.


End file.
